Mrowisko
• • | numer odcinka = • • | ogólny numer odcinka =156 | scenariusz =David McDermott | reżyseria =Christopher Berkeley |imię = Mrowisko |oryginalny tytuł = It Was Them}}Mrowisko to szósty odcinek serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 24 października 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie Ben zamawia frytki chilli, podczas gdy Khyber szpieguje go przez swoją mini lunetę. Kiedy chłopak ma zacząć jeść, nagle Zed zamienia się w Grzmotorobaka i atakuje go. Ben zamienia się w Diamentogłowego i walczy ze Grzmotorobakiem. Diamentogłowemu udaje się go złapać, lecz niestety ucieka. Ben idzie do samochodu Rooka, gdzie mu mówi, że od jakiegoś czasu strasznie dużo groźnych zwierzaków zaczęło go napadać, a one mogą być dziełem Anima. Obaj poszli zbadać więzienie doktora. Tam go nie było, Ben jednak zauważa tunel. Oboje wchodzą do tunelu, gdzie atakuje ich gigantyczna mrówka. Ben chce się zmienić w Szlamfajera, niestety jednak zmienia się w Echo Echo. Kosmita otacza mrówkę i atakuje ją dźwiękiem. Nagle Rook i Ben zostają otoczeni przez stado mrówek, które chwilę później się wycofują. Ben i jego partner wychodzą z tunelu. Rook myśli, gdzie może być Animo. Ben mówi, że pewnie w wielkim mrowisku, które zauważają przed sobą. Właściciel Omnitrixa chce się zmienić w kosmitę, lecz Rook wkłada rękę w leżącą w pobliżu maź i brudzi nią Bena, oraz siebie i mówi, że teraz mrówki nie wyczują ich zapachu. Kiedy już są w mrowisku, zauważają doktora Animo, który mówi, że zamieni każdą mrówkę na Ziemi w mutanta i będzie ich królem. Rook Blonko wyrywa jednej mrówce część promienia i stara się ją zniszczyć. Ben zamienia się w Gniewa, któremu udaje się pokonać trzy mrówki, ale więcej już nie dał rady. Potem zamienia się w wielkiego konika polnego, któremu nadaje nazwę Crashhopper. Z jego pomocą chłopak łatwo walczy z mrówkami. Nagle pokazuje się pies Khybera, który tym razem przyjmuje formę Mucilatora. Ben myśli, że to pies Anima, ale on zaprzecza. Crashhopper przykleja się do brzucha przeciwnika. Khyber zaś wyciąga miecz, by zabić Bena. Ben, kiedy się już uwalnia, niszczy hełm Anima, a mrówki atakują psa Khybera. Khyber i jego zwierzę uciekają, a doktor Animo znowu zostaje aresztowany i przysięga zemstę. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Crashhopper zostaje odblokowany i pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Ben i Rook poznają prawdziwą postać psa Khybera i jego transformacje. * Grzmotorobak i Mucilator po raz pierwszy pojawiają się. Debiuty Kosmici z Omnitrixa * Echo Echo (debiut w "Omniverse") * Gniew (debiut w "Omniverse") * Crashhopper (pierwsze pojawienie) Kosmici z Nemetrixa * Grzmotorobak * Mucilator Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Blukic * Driba Postacie z retrospekcji * Ben Tennyson (gościnnie, 10-11 lat) * Gwen Tennyson (gościnnie, 10-11 lat) Wrogowie * Doktor Animo (debiut w "Omniverse") ** Zmutowane mrówki * Khyber * Zed Wrogowie z retrospekcji * Doktor Animo ** Zmutowany kangur (debiut) Kosmici Ben * Diamentogłowy (debiut w "Omniverse") Jako 16 latek * Echo Echo (debiut w "Omniverse") (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szlamfajer) * Gniew (debiut w "Omniverse") (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szlamfajer) * Crashhopper (pierwsze pojawienie) Pies Khybera * Grzmotorobak (debiut) * Mucilator (debiut) Błędy No OmnitrixOV.png|Brak Omnitrixa Splash.png|Symbol na Proto-Sprzęcie jest nieproporcjonalny Error in Rath's necks.png|Szyja Gniewa jest pomarańczowa Error Echo.png|Prawe oko Echo Echo nie posiada czarnego konturu No ant goo.png|Brak mazi mrówek Sole error.png|Błąd z podeszwą rath error torso.png|Błąd koloru * W jednej scenie, prawe oko Echo Echo nie posiada czarnego konturu. * W scenie, w której Rook wyciera mazią twarz Bena, symbol Omnitrixa na Proto-Sprzęcie jest nieproporcjonalny. * W scenie końcowej, w jednym ujęciu w ciężarówce, Ben podczas rozmowy z Rookiem nie miał Omnitrixa. * W jednej scenie szyja Gniewa była pomarańczowa, a nie biała. * Kiedy Ben i Rook stoją przed Animo, mazi mrówek nie było na ich ciałach. * W jednej ze scen widzimy, że podeszwy stóp Diamentogłowego były czarne, a nie zielone. * W jednej scenie podbrzusze Gniewa było pomarańczowe, a nie białe. Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, kiedy Ben i Rook widzą psa Khybera w prawdziwej formie. * Wszyscy kosmici, którzy się tutaj pojawili, mają jakiś debiut. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Omniverse